Arthur Kirkland and the Missing Quidditch Captain
by Fire Bear1
Summary: When Alfred is on the Hogwarts Express, he decides he wants to befriend a British person. So when he finds Arthur alone in the very last compartment he thinks it's his lucky day. However, the boy seems stubborn, refusing his friendship. What is the secret that that Arthur has and why does he refuse to make friends...?


**_I finally finished this! I was rather distracted by anime and stuff but - I finished it!_  
**

**_Just a quick note before it starts (or rather, before you start reading) - in this Pottertalia universe, Harry Potter does not exist as an actual person. (Which probably means it shouldn't be called Pottertalia.) However, Hogwarts and magic and such exist. Harry Potter is actually a product of a witch's imagination. It was so popular in the wizarding world that she took it to some Muggle publishers. Naturally, it's very widely known._**

* * *

"Hey, hey!" said Alfred, bouncing in his seat as he looked round at his new friends. "You know what we should do?"

"Hai?" asked Kiku. The other four looked at his beaming smile which lit up his face. His blue eyes were large and shining.

"We should totally find an Englishman! I mean, we can get to say 'Fee fie foe fum; I smell the blood of an Englishman!'" He laughed loudly at his own joke whilst the rest of the compartment sighed in despair. "But, really, we should find a British person! It'd be totally awesome!"

"Brother, I don't think that's such a good idea..." said Matthew. Alfred glanced at his twin brother. It was amazing to think that he suddenly had a brother. They were (almost identical) twin orphans, left at a Muggle orphanage and adopted by American and Canadian couples. When Matthew's parents had died, the orphanage had asked Alfred's to take him in. Now he had someone to have fun with and they were both attending Hogwarts for the first time.

Kiku was another first year who came from Japan. He had black hair and dark eyes. He seemed to have a continual unreadable expression, though Alfred got the sense that he was happy to have made a friend. The other three people in the compartment were all second years, they had learned, in three different houses. Gilbert had white hair, red eyes and came from the east of Germany. He was in Slytherin. Antonio was Spanish and had a cheerful nature. He was in Hufflepuff. Finally, Francis, with his shoulder-length blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes, was French and had been placed in Ravenclaw. The three of them, despite the House rivalry, were bound fast in an old friendship which had been forged since before they had attended Hogwarts.

"I see no harm in finding an Anglais," said Francis with a smile.

"Kesesese! Ja! Und then we can have even more fun!" exclaimed Gilbert, looking amused. "Even if they do not want to, we can pull pranks on them! British people are so fun to wind up!"

"All right!" shouted Alfred as he leapt to his feet. "Mission to find an Englishman: start!" He grinned at them all and rushed to the compartment door. "Bet I find one before you!" And with that, he slid open the door and was gone.

He walked the length of the train, glancing through windows to see who was there. A lot of them were full and he didn't think there was room enough to befriend a person. He passed one with a blonde haired boy who looked awkward in the presence of two boys with brown hair. One was smiling and the other seemed grumpy but they were definitely twins. Alfred almost stopped, feeling an affinity with his fellow twins. However, they were tanned and he doubted they were English. The other boy looked Germanic and so he moved on.

The others finally caught up with him just as he found a compartment with a lone blonde boy. He had large eyebrows and he was already in his Hogwarts robes – a direct contrast to Alfred and his worn jeans, Nikes and faded superhero t-shirt. A large book was open on his lap and his eyes were roving over the words. Alfred could just make out a flash of green. He grinned and slid open the door. He had been hoping for a bang but, instead, there was only a clatter.

"Haha! What're you studying for already?" he shouted at the boy. The other flinched and looked up and Alfred saw how brilliantly green his eyes were. They seemed to sparkle with curiosity for a moment before the kid blinked. Then an unamused expression appeared on his face and he stared blankly at him.

"Yes? May I help you?" The British accent was evident and Alfred grinned.

"I'm Alfred! These are my friends. And I want _you_ to be a friend, too!" His friends slipped around him and sat down. Arthur watched them in alarm and confusion. He looked round when Matthew muttered an apology as he sat next to him.

"What...? But I don't _want_ to be your friend!" the boy replied, glaring at the assembled company.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be like that! Sure you want friends! You're all on your own!"

"Perhaps we should leave..." Kiku stopped, not knowing the boy's name.

"Yeah, that's right! What's your name?"

The boy glared at him but Alfred just grinned back. Finally, he sighed and spoke. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. But this is none of your concern. Get out."

Francis suddenly gestured to Matthew and, after a moment of confusion, they swapped seats so that Francis was beside Arthur. He put his arm around the younger boy who blushed at the contact. He turned his glare on Francis instead. "Now, mon cher," said Francis with a smile. "Do not be like that. We can have a lot of fun together."

"Sí!" said Antonio with a beaming smile. "We can go for midnight feasts y trap professors in their offices!"

"Ja, und we can trip up students und stir up trouble between couples..." He trailed off and grinned as he remembered something from the year before.

"Tsk!" was all the response they got from Arthur. "Not only do you have no manners, but you talk about mean tricks that will no doubt get the participants into trouble. Making it sound like fun is cruel and will convince people to do the wrong thing. I'd rather not associate with you people. Just leave me alone."

Alfred stalked forward and stood in front of his target. "Aw, c'mon! Don't be like that! We wanna be your friend! And you're all alone!" He posed, holding out his hand with his fingers spread apart in a V. Grinning, he watched Arthur's reaction. For a moment, the boy looked hopeful, his shining eyes gazing up at him. Alfred was elated – he had just become a hero for this kid, something he had always dreamed of. However, that expression only lasted for a second before his eyes hardened and his brow furrowed. He glanced out of the window.

"I can't," he said simply before shrugging off Francis' arm and poring over his book.

"What's the book?" asked Alfred, distracted for a moment.

Arthur looked up, his eyes glazed for a moment. "Huh? Oh. Um. Goshawk's Guide to Herbology."

"Huh? That's not on the set list, is it?"

"Non. That is a more advanced book." Francis peered over Arthur's shoulder. The younger boy swatted at him and he leaned back, looking hurt. "There is no need for that, cher," he said, pouting. Arthur ignored him and returned to his reading.

"Hey, let me sit there, Francis!" exclaimed Alfred, holding out his hand. Francis took it and Alfred pulled him up to switch places with him. They both sat down in sync. Then Alfred turned to Arthur and tugged the book out from his hands. The Brit gasped and tried to grab it but Alfred held it out of reach. "You shouldn't be studying before school's even started! Talk to us!"

"Give me my book back! That was a birthday present from my parents!"

"Nuh uh! Not till you talk to us!"

"Tsk, fine! Just give me the book!"

Laughing, Alfred closed the book and handed it back to him. "Okay, then! So, tell us about you!"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur took the book and placed it on his lap. "I'm a pureblood. My family's quite rich, I suppose, so I've lived a comfortable life. I have a few brothers. The older ones have all left school already – thankfully. The younger one will be attending Hogwarts in a few years. That's it, I suppose."

"Nah, that can't be it! Like, what's your favourite Quidditch team and stuff like that!" Alfred liked the word 'Quidditch'. He also liked the look of the sport – he had been bought presents when he was shopping for his Hogwarts things and one of them was An Encyclopedia of Quidditch. Matthew had gotten The Monster Book of Monsters.

"It's none of your concern!" Arthur snapped. "Now, I've spoken with you. Kindly leave me alone."

Before Alfred could complain, Matthew spoke up. "Maybe we should go back to our compartment – we left all our things there."

"Hai. That sounds like a good idea, Matthew-san." The American pouted but followed his brother and Kiku out of the compartment. The trio followed them as well, frowning a little.

"I have no doubt that he will try to stop our fun, mes amis," said Francis. "Et, he was rather defensive, do you not think?" The other two agreed.

"Well, I'm not gonna give up! I _will_ have Arthur Kirkland as a friend!" His eyes sparkled and, with his determined expression, the others had no doubt that he'd be able to.

* * *

Arthur was glad when they finally reached the station. He had been worried for the rest of the journey that Alfred would return and wreak havoc with his quiet. Although the station was crowded and loud, it shielded him from being seen by the American and his friends.

Over the noise and bustle a magically magnified voice bellowed out. "First years! First years over here, please!" Arthur turned in its direction and battled his way through. Once he reached his destination, he found a petite woman standing at the edge of the station. She was holding a magic megaphone and a tall lamp which glowed with the light of magical fire. A bat hung from the pole and a mouse sat on the woman's shoulder. Her green robes reminded Arthur of the forest behind his house. When she noticed him a set of hazel eyes turned to him.

"First year? Just join that group there, please!" She pointed to a large group of nervous looking children. He walked smartly over without complaint.

"Arthur! Hey, Arthur!" He glanced over and saw Alfred at the other end, waving at him. Ignoring him, he stood beside another blonde boy with blue eyes and a serious expression.

"Right, I think that's all of you!" said the petite woman at Arthur's elbow. "Hello everyone! I'm Professor Short and I'm going to take you to the castle. Follow me – and try not to get lost!" The group moved off, following her. They soon came to a lake which was so large that most of it was obscured by trees. A cluster of boats bobbed in the water, waiting for them. They each had a small lamp which illuminated the water beside them.

"Right, two to a boat!" said Short. Arthur clambered into one and found himself in the same one as the Japanese boy from earlier. He tried not to look at him. Meanwhile, the blonde boy he had stood next to moments before was now in a boat with a cheerful brown-haired boy who hugged him tightly. Another boy who looked like him was left to get into a boat with a brown-haired girl. At the other end, Alfred got into a boat with the boy called Matthew.

Once Short had gotten into the boat and she had tapped it with her wand, the boats moved off, gliding over the still surface of the water. It was a beautiful night, if a little cloudy. The half-moon was frequently covered by clouds so that it would be dark one moment and light the next. The boats rounded a corner and were now in the middle of the lake. The castle before them drew gasps as the first years gazed up at the majestic castle. Its towers rose into the sky and, when the moon lit it, the windows gleamed. The walls looked ancient and yet well kept.

They drew nearer and then passed under rock; they were travelling under the castle. The brown-haired boys from earlier seemed to sob, terrified of the almost complete darkness. Arthur would be surprised if either of them got into Gryffindor. The boats finally stopped beside a platform hewn from the rock and everyone scrambled out. Arthur almost fell into the water as his boat rocked but his companion suddenly grabbed it and held it steady. He nodded his thanks as he got out and the boy bowed his head in response. Then the group followed the professor up the stairs. Somehow they came out in a large Entrance Hall. A set of marble stairs led to the rest of the castle. Four hourglasses with the House colours lined one wall. A set of double doors led to a room with light and the chatter of students. However, the group of first years were led to a room just beside this one. The professor asked them to be patient and they were left on their own.

Almost instantly, the American was at Arthur's elbow. "Hey, hey, Arthur!" he said, cheerily. Arthur tried to ignore him, desperately trying not to interact with him. He seemed like a nice enough person and, if he had had any other circumstances, he would have normally jumped at the chance to finally make a friend. His isolated house had meant that there was not many people his age around. However, he ignored the boy – there was no way he could make friends here. Unfortunately, Alfred did not seem to be the kind of person to give up easily. "Arthur!" he almost shouted. The nervous chattering of the rest of the first years ceased and they all turned to stare. Arthur turned red.

"What the bloody hell do you want?!" he hissed.

"Be my friend!" said Alfred with a grin.

"Tsk!" was all Arthur had to say.

"C'mon, dude! Why can't you just say you'll be my friend?"

Arthur was about to reply when the door open and a tall woman entered. She had long red hair and her blue eyes twinkled kindly at the children. They huddled together nervously, wondering what was about to happen. Her long, deep purple robes brushed the floor as her heels clicked across the floor . She faced them all and smiled. "My name is Professor Pond. Welcome to Hogwarts. Before you can sit at a table in the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast, you must be Sorted into your Houses. The Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. These will be your families while you live here. Have fun with them, bond with them, help each other. For each correct answer and good behaviour you will be awarded points. Any bad behaviour will mean you lose points." She wagged her finger and frowned as if scolding them. "Now, I think we're ready for you. Let's go!"

Dubiously, everyone followed, filing out of the room. They headed back to the double doors they had heard the chattering from. A hush fell and all heads turned to the already anxious first years. The Great Hall was huge. Four long tables lined the room, empty plates and goblets sparkling under the light from the floating candles. At the other end of the room, a table ran along the wall, several professors sitting there. Above them, the ceiling showed clouds skirting across the half-moon. There were several gasps at this and, even though he knew how it worked, Arthur was impressed.

When they reached the teacher's table, they stopped and crowded round, staring up at them and wondering what was about to happen. Professor Pond moved to the side before returning to the middle and placing a stool down, an old wizarding hat upon it. The Sorting Hat, Arthur knew: he had read about it before. There was a seam at the brim which opened and the Hat began to sing, describing the four Houses and its attributes. Once it had fallen silent, applause filled the room. Arthur clapped, too, rolling his eyes at the first years who were looking a little confused.

Pond moved forward again. "Well, when I call your name, come forward and place the Hat on your head." She began calling names and a few girls hurried up. Arthur recognised none of them and didn't much care where they were sorted. "Beilschmidt, Ludwig!" called Professor Pond and the serious blonde boy marched forward. He sat on the stool and Professor Pond placed the hat on his forehead.

The Hat hummed. "Well, I see. I see, I see. Yes, that's a good trait for SLYTHERIN!" The boy hopped off the stool and made his way to the table. The white-haired boy from the train slid up and patted the bench beside him. The first year slipped into the seat and the older one ruffled his hair. Arthur felt his heart pang with jealousy – as much as he disliked the thought of spending any more time with his brothers, it would be nice to be welcomed to the table. Not that he had any right to sit at any of them...

When Arthur next paid attention to the person being sorted, it was Honda, Kiku. The Japanese boy from the boat walked calmly forward. When the Hat touched his head, the Hat spoke again. "Well this is interesting. Hm, yes. I think you would do well in _this_ House but you are best placed in RAVENCLAW!" The boy hopped off and headed to the table. There he sat beside a girl who looked to be Chinese. Her black hair was tied back and she smiled at the boy. He nodded at her in acknowledgement. Arthur wondered if they knew each other.

Next up was Jones, Alfred F. He watched the annoying American skip up the steps and drop onto the stool. When the Hat touched his head, it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Arthur was surprised. He had seemed much too oblivious and irritating to be in such a great House. Besides, he had made friends with those other three – and they weren't present at the Gryffindor table. The excited American rushed over and dropped onto a bench next to some boys who were applauding him.

"Kirkland, Arthur!" Arthur jolted and reluctantly came forward. This was it. The moment he had been dreading ever since he had gotten the letter. It had been subdued when he had gotten his wand but it had returned soon after. He turned to face the students, trying to memorise what it looked like. Then he sat and the Hat was placed on his head, slipping down over his eyes.

"Ah, another Kirkland. Hm, but I see something bothering you. It shouldn't – you would definitely suit Gryffindor."

"What are you talking about?!" whispered Arthur. "I have no magic. It was a miracle that I managed to find a wand!"

"And because of that, you have read. You are very clever. Hm, and, if you were more comfortable with your abilities, you would be ambitious. You do not have much patience, though." Arthur reddened and resisted the urge to shake his head. Before he could say anything, the Hat spoke again. "Your worry about your magic is unnecessary. And I shall put you in RAVENCLAW!"

Arthur blinked as the last word was shouted out to the room. The Hat was lifted from his head and, as the table cheered, he walked shakily to the spare seat next to Kiku. What the heck had just happened? How had he gotten into a House. He had expected to be kicked out as soon as he got here. After all, he couldn't learn here because he had a terrible secret.

He was a Squib.

For years he had watched his older brothers make things happen without wands. Then they went off to Hogwarts and got better at controlling it. Nothing magic happened around Arthur, though, and he was frequently hurt or seriously affected by his brother's pranks. The only thing he had ever been good at was making friends with the magical creatures that roamed his house and garden. A unicorn foal had even befriended him. When he was a child he had unimaginatively called him Uni. Now, however, Uni hardly appeared: he had been abandoned. Even when he had gone shopping for wands, he had had to try nearly every wand in the shop. When he had gotten the one right for him, it had barely sparked.

He slipped into his place and Kiku nodded at him. Arthur nodded back, still stunned and turned to watch the rest of the Sorting. Vargas, Feliciano was sorted into Hufflepuff. He hurried over to the Slytherin table by mistake and hugged Ludwig when he pointed it out. The boy blushed horribly and Feliciano hurried over to the correct table, welcomed by a cheerful girl with long brown hair and a flower clasping the locks from her face. As he did that, his brother Lovino was sorted into Ravenclaw. He came over and sat close by.

Finally, only one boy was left – the boy who had convinced Alfred to leave the compartment. For a moment, Professor Pond looked confused, staring at the roll of parchment. Then she unrolled it a little more, chuckled at her mistake and called out the boy's name. "Williams, Matthew!" The boy hurried forward and was soon on his way to sit beside Feliciano at the Hufflepuff table.

After Pond had removed the stool and Hat, the headmaster rose to his feet. He looked to be a kind man with smiling eyes and brown hair sticking out from under his pointed hat. He threw his arms wide. "Welcome, new and old. I am Professor Watson, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Before I go into anything, let us eat. Because, after all, how can you concentrate on the important parts on an empty stomach?"

As he sat down again, food appeared on the plates and drink in the goblets. A few of the Muggle-borns gasped ins surprise and glee. Arthur, however, knew how it was done and resolved to find the kitchens as soon as possible. He really must thank them for this lovely array of British food. Next to him, the Asians and Lovino looked at what he was piling on his plate with barely disguised horror. They turned their attention to the sushi and pizza, respectively. As Arthur took a bite of a chip someone suddenly leaned towards him on his other side.

"Mon Dieu, are you actually eating that... food?!"

Arthur almost choked on his mouthful. He looked round to see the Frenchman from earlier sitting right next to him. He hadn't notice him in his dazed state. "Wh-What?! Why aren't you in Slytherin with that German boy?"

The Frenchman chuckled. "Just because we are friends, does not mean we are in the same House. My name is Francis Bonnefoy, in case you would like to know. Oh, et, this is Yao Wang," he added gesturing to the Asian girl.

"Ah, hello, Miss Wang," said Arthur as his manners kicked in. Francis made a noise as if he was trying to stop himself from laughing. Kiku grimaced a little but returned his attention to his food. Yao, meanwhile, looked unimpressed.

"I am not a girl, aru!" Yao snapped. "I am a boy, aru!"

Staring at the feminine boy, Arthur blushed in embarrassment. "Oh. I-I'm so sorry. I- Well..." Arthur tried to think of an acceptable excuse but none came to mind. "I am terribly sorry."

"You are not a girl?" asked Lovino, his Italian accent clear. Yao gave him a look and shook his head. "Chigi," said the Italian, looking rather disappointed.

As Yao turned red from anger and embarrassment, Arthur turned to glare at Francis. "Why are you in this House, anyway? You don't strike me as clever."

Francis looked offended. "There was no call for that, mon cher!"

It was at this point that a pair of arms threw themselves around Arthur's neck. He gasped and choked, struggling under the weight of someone leaning on him. "W-What the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"Yo, Artie!" said an all too familiar voice in his ear.

"Ah, bonsoir, Alfred," said Francis.

"Hey, I thought you didn't wanna be my friend – but you're sitting with my friends so you actually _want_ to be my friend, yeah?"

"I do not!" Arthur finally extricated himself from Alfred's arms and turned to glare at him. "Go back to your own House table!"

"You don't needta be so stuffy, dude! Nobody cares!"

Arthur glanced at the professors. None of them seemed to be coming in their direction to scold Alfred. He frowned, annoyed. "I still don't want to be your friend. There just happened to be no more room."

"Aw, c'mon! I like you!" Alfred beamed at the Brit as he blushed. How could the American idiot say something like that? It was embarrassing. Beside him, Francis smiled, looking as though he was happy for them. Kiku seemed to have taken interest and was staring at them.

"I-I don't care! I don't need a friend!" A fearful and irritated look crossed his face; he had suddenly realised that he had been talking to people as if he could be friends with them. However, just because he had been Sorted – into a different House from the rest of his family, no less – didn't mean he could now do magic. There was still a possibility they would realise that they had made a mistake. When they found out he was a Squib, how much longer would they remain friends with him? Not very long, he presumed.

"Sure ya do, Artie! And you've got one!"

Confused, still imagining what it would be liked to be kicked out of Hogwarts, Arthur frowned. "I have one?"

"Yeah, me!" Alfred then proceeded to squeeze between Arthur and Francis. With a click of his tongue, Arthur shifted up a little, glad he was rather thin and could fit between the Japanese boy and the American. The blasted git then started eating Arthur's food. He glared at him, annoyed. Why on Earth would he want Alfred as a friend? He was suddenly glad he hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor.

When the food changed to desserts, the American cheered and grabbed a large bowl of ice cream. "I lo' i'e crea'," he managed to say around the spoon his mouth. He looked incredibly happy. Arthur just sighed and rolled his eyes. He pulled the trifle towards him and began spooning it into a bowl. "What's that?" asked Alfred as he dug the spoon into his bowl.

"Trifle," said Arthur shortly before beginning to eat. "You better get back to your House table before the Headmaster does his speech."

"Oh, yeah! Totally forgot he still hadta do that! See ya later then, everyone!" And with that, Alfred squeezed himself from the space and hurried off. Arthur moved over with a sigh of relief.

"You should not be so hard on him, Arthur," said Francis. "He is only trying to be nice."

"I don't _need_ nice." He needed magic. Perhaps he could find something to help him in the library. He would go there at his first chance.

When everyone had finished, Professor Watson once again stood. "Once again, welcome old and new. It is a pleasure to see all of you young faces. Now, a few school rules before we go into the year. No wandering around the castle in the dark. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Mr. Filch has, of course, asked that you do not use any messy tricks in the corridors. Finally, the third floor corridor is, of course, _not_ out of bounds." Everyone laughed – the Harry Potter books were quite famous and a lot of students came to Hogwarts expecting that the third floor corridor would be out of bounds or to find a Chamber of Secrets. "Well, I think that is all. I hope for you to learn well and, before we go to bed, let us sing the Hogwarts song!" He brought out his wand and waved it, letting the words form in mid-air.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_

When the last echo of the song had finished resonating in the rafters, a muttering started up as people stood to make their ways to the common rooms. Exhausted, Arthur bleakly followed his Prefect, Kiku walking beside him, almost sleeping on his feet. He barely registered, once they had gotten up the stairs and reached the door with the eagle knocker, that a riddle had been asked. He followed the Prefect into the large common room and was pointed in the direction of the boys' dormitory. He and Kiku climbed the stairs and, when Arthur had found his bed, he flopped onto it. He slept almost instantly as Kiku was still clambering into his own bed beside him.

* * *

_**Sorry that it switches POV. I just wanted to introduce Arthur from someone else's POV before taking it away with Arthur.  
**_

_**I accidentally made Arthur a mix of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville: nervous that he'll get kicked out of the school, book-clever, from a vast pureblood family who all get Sorted into the same house and without any signs of magic at the moment.**_

_**The reason Arthur is a Squib (as well as Lukas and Vlad - Norway and Romania - who are at different schools, shush) is because, normally, **_**he _is the only one with magic. So, in a world where everyone has magic, I thought he should be the odd one out._  
**

**_The Hogwarts song I lifted from some site after I Googled it. I was going to write my own Sorting Hat song - then I remembered I'm hopeless at poems, it'd be more difficult to rhyme and, to be honest, in this story, it doesn't really matter what he sings._**

**_The reason that Francis is in Ravenclaw is because he is kind of clever if you think about it. Staying out of wars, profiting from the sidelines, working out in fics, etc. who likes who, etc... (It's totally not because I decided the BTT + Al were gonna be like the Marauders and the other three were in the other Houses. Nope, not at all.)_**

**_Antonio is in Hufflepuff. Yao is actually a third year and only looks feminine cause they're all so young._**

**_Al and Mattie don't have glasses cause they're all essentially their chibi selves._**

**_The professors. Ah, the professors. I decided to name the Headmaster Watson as an homage to John Watson from Sherlock. I also figured it'd be funny if, instead of a long, complicated and awesome sounding name, it was the opposite and plain. After that, as I started describing Short, I realised that, well, I was describing Captain Holly Short of the LEP from the Artemis Fowl series (currently re-reading it). So... I kind of just thought ALL the random characters from things I like! So Pond is actually Amy from Doctor Who. She didn't die - she just went to Hogwarts. It's all cool._**

**_The book Arthur is reading is actually from the Potterverse and happens to be a book Neville mentions in the fourth film when he tells Harry about Gillyweed. I'm not entirely sure if it _is _more advanced or not but, hey, what are you going to do? But it's definitely not on the setlist. I looked that up, too. I wanted it to be a second year book but... Lockhart. The list is filled with all his books and I most certainly didn't want his books in it._  
**

**_I decided to entitle the story like Harry Potter is because... Well, to be honest, I couldn't think of a good title. But, well, there we are. _**


End file.
